Future and Past Collide
by PianZoe
Summary: Possibility rating could go up. Summary: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tsubame, Misao, and Aoshi get sent forward in time, to meet some of their descendants... supposed to be funny, but isn't.


PianZoe: Hello all! ... Ok that sounded kinda lame. Actually more than just kinda...

CiaHottie: *snicker*

PianZoe: SHUT UP, DESI!!

CiaHottie: I didn't tell you to say that, did I? Nope.

PianZoe: *vein pops* This is my fan-fic, you just help me with it, why are you here?!

CiaHottie: No, no, no, I gave you the idea for the fan-fic, otherwise I wouldn't let you write it!

PianZoe: You are so annoying.

CiaHottie: No I'm not - I didn't say so.

PianZoe: When you say that you sound like nothing will happen unless you say it will... -_- Anyway, this is my first posted RK fan-fic-

CiaHottie: No it isn't. I didn't say so.

PianZoe: YES it IS, look at my info! There's a Wild ARMs fan-fic, and several Hey Arnold! ones, and ONE RK one which is THIS one!

CiaHottie: Yes, because I said so. *smirks*

PianZoe: No you didn't! You said that you DIDN'T say so!

CiaHottie: Nuh uh.

PianZoe: I'm confused @_@. ANYWAY, this is my version of the RK characters meeting my friends' and my original characters. Except, they come to meet us in mine, rather than the other way around like in Cia's.

CiaHottie: Ja.

PianZoe: Now I shall say the disclaimer, and then the quote of the chapter, and you can read the fan-fic! I DON'T OWN RK, nor Destiny, Shawana, or Juli, but I DO own Serap. Now, quote of the chapter!

"AGHHHH!! I don't get it!? Why do I keep ending up in the same place!? The mystical mega-sized gem is waiting for me to embrace it! I don't have time for this! ....... Heeeeey!? That's not fair! How'd you get up there!? I make the path that leads to the treasure! Not you! Stay where you are! Don't move! Take a nap or something! Lock yourself up somewhere!" - Maya Schroedinger, from Wild ARMs 3

* + * = **

It was a normal day. Nothing new had happened, and no one thought anything new WAS going to happen. They didn't know how wrong they were.

Kenshin was doing the laundry, when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head in that direction, and nearly leapt out of his skin. A whirlpool of black nothingness was growing next to him, and he felt as if it was pulling him in that direction. "What-!!?" he managed to shout before he was engulfed by the abnormal black vortex. His questioning cry did not go unheard, and Kaoru came running out of the dojo, Yahiko right behind.

They both halted in their tracks upon seeing the cyclone of shadows (that sounds just as lame as 'Swirling vortex of doom'), with confusion and fear on their faces. "What is THAT?!" they both cried out, and suddenly it steered towards them. Frozen to the spot by fear, they soon found themselves being sucked into it. 

Sanosuke was just walking in when he saw Kaoru and Yahiko get sucked into the whirlpool of dark nothingness. He did a double take, and darted over towards the swirling blackness. "What in the world is THAT!?" he exclaimed, just before he felt himself get pulled in as well. As soon as he was pulled into the cyclone, it vanished, taking all four with it. Little did any of them know, that they were not the only ones this was happening to.

_-_-_ + ___-__-__ = _-_-____-__-__

"STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM, OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" an extremely loud and enraged voice sounded from a street of a small town. Birds flew from trees, people avoided the source of the voice, car alarms went off, and sounds of cats hissing and scrambling out of garbage cans were the result of this displeased voice. And the reason behind the shout of fury? A girl of about 5'9" with goldenrod hair cut just below her ears, green eyes, bright blue earrings, a white long sleeved sweater, a peach colored skirt, and a pretty figure, was flirting with a guy that stood at 6'3", with shoulder length platinum hair, sky blue eyes, a dark blue jacket with a black under shirt, black pants, black full hand gloves with metal knuckles, black boots, and small rectangular sunglasses. The one who had shouted stood at 6'2", had long black hair that came down a little past her bottom, violet eyes, a black spiked choker, a tight black leather revealing tube top, extremely tight black leather pants, a black bead bracelet, and a great figure.

The girl with goldenrod hair batted her eyelashes at the guy, then turned to the taller girl, a frown on her petite face. "But why? Surely he can't like you. I mean, all you ever wear is black and leather, and you have such a horrible personality. While, I, on the other hand, wear feminine clothing, and have such a wonderful personality!" she stated, gripping the guy's arm harder, and leaning her head against it. "So, what about it, Zaxx? Will you go with that... that... ugly chienne Destiny, or lovely feminine Lolinia?" before the guy, Zaxx, could answer (and the answer would have been Destiny), Destiny flung her fist at Lolinia's face, connecting dead-on, causing her to fall to the ground, with the beginnings of a black eye.

"I SAID, STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!! He's MY boyfriend, so, he chose ME over YOU ALREADY! So, if you you wish to keep your life for at least a couple more years, I suggest you get HOME, and NOW!!" Destiny growled, stepping slowly closer to Lolinia, who scooted backwards, then turned around, got to her feet, and ran as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Destiny smirked at her work, then turned to Zaxx, chuckling. "That takes care of her, no?" she asked, leaning her head against his shoulder. And, just like before, as he was about to reply, he was interrupted.

A small black cyclone appeared out of nowhere, and out of it dropped four people. Just as quickly as the black cyclone had come, it disappeared, leaving a boy, two men, and a girl. Destiny approached them slowly, and knelt down beside them. "What on Earth just happened?" she asked them, and they all looked at her strangely. "And... who are you guys?"

The boy, who was on top of all the others, got up off of them, followed by the next one, who was the girl, and then the last one, who was the taller man, leaving the one who was on the bottom, the shorter man, lying on the ground, muttering something, which was "Ororororororororororo...". The girl dusted herself off, and Destiny tilted her head, noticing then that all four were wearing old fashioned Japanese clothing. Then the girl looked up at Destiny, tilting her head to the side, obviously confused at her and Zaxx's clothing. "I am Kaoru Kamiya, the boy is Yahiko Myoujin, the tall rooster head is Sanosuke Sagara, and the one on the ground is Kenshin Himura."

Destiny furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head to the side. "Huh... those names sound somewhat familiar... Kaoru Kamiya... Yahiko Myoujin... Sanosuke Sagara... Kenshin Himura... Himura... Himura... hmm... Kamiya... Himura... Kaoru... Kenshin... I know I've heard those names before... somewhere... Himura... AHA! I know!" she exclaimed, grinning, but then her face slowly faded back into confusion. "But you can't be them. They're dead. They have been dead for... about 100 years or more... 

" 

Kaoru looked down at Kenshin, Yahiko looked at Kaoru, Sano looked at Yahiko, and Kenshin (who was still lying on the ground, but not 'oro'ing any more) looked up at Sano. Then they all looked back at Destiny, who looked confused, and yet excited. Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano, and Kaoru were all about to say something, when suddenly Destiny shouted, "THAT'S IT! You four, come with me!" she then turned, and stood up, facing Zaxx. "I'm sorry, Zaxx, but I have to get home sooner than I thought. See you later!" she then kissed Zaxx's cheek, grabbed Kaoru's wrist, Kenshin's wrist, Sano's hair, and Yahiko's hair (despite their yelps of pain), and began running in the direction of her apartment, hearing Zaxx's 'see ya' before she was out of earshot.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko all looked around in shocked wonder at all the buildings, streetlights, streets, cars, etc. Then their attention was fixed on one building - and that was because it was the one that Destiny had stopped in front of. She let go of Kenshin and Kaoru's wrists (she wasn't tired of holding Sano and Yahiko's hair, it was fun to hear their yelps of painful protest), opened the door, grabbed their wrists again, and rushed towards the elevator. Once they were all inside the elevator, Destiny let go of Kenshin and Kaoru's wrists, and Sano and Yahiko's hair (much to their relief), then pressed the button for the fifth level, and the elevator begin to move upwards, shocking Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano (not to mention, giving Sano a horrible fright). As soon as the elevator came to a halt, Destiny once more grabbed the wrists and the hair, and began dragging them again. After they had only taken a few steps, Destiny came to a halt, let both of her handfuls go, turned to a door, and began to search through her leather pants' pockets.

"Where are we?" Kaoru voiced the question that the four all had in their minds.

Destiny grinned as she found the keys she was looking for, and pulled them out of her pocket. "We're at me and my best friend's apartment." she stated, as she slipped the correct key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door. "I'm back, Serap, and I have brought four visitors, and you would not BELIEVE who they ARE!" she shouted into the apartment as she stepped in, then stepped to the side so her four 'visitors' could enter. They all heard a song coming from one of the rooms, which was slightly muffled by a closed door. (A/n: I have no owning power over the song. It's Inner Sanctum by Delerium - my favorite band!)

"Infinity ... Infinity?   
Sky cold, skin blue, when I wake   
  
So swim into essential, you´ve swam a thousand voids   
Why is eternity forever? Why is eternity forever?   
Skin screams bear me again, inner sanctum?   
  
We watch from dry land   
While waves destroy our theories   
So swim into essential, you´ve swam a thousand voids   
Why is eternity forever? The horizon deceives   
Some say ´their ships above sea´ sailing on winds of belief   
Why waves destroy our theories bear me again   
Sky cold, skin blue, when I wake to worship water   
  
Sky cold, skin blue, when I wake, infinity waving   
Sky cold, skin blue, when I wake, infinity waving."

"She is always listening to music. It's like, if she isn't listening to music, she will die! So, you better get used to hearing music." Destiny explained, slipping off her tall, high heeled black leather boots, and placing them next to the door. "Please leaving your shoes here. Syrup and I don't allow anyone to come past this point with their shoes on, including ourselves." she said, and then, after both her boots were off, she walked towards the door where the music was coming from. "SYRUP, DID YOU HEAR A WORD I SAID!?!" she exclaimed over the music, opening the door, and peeking her head inside. After taking off their sandals, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko walked towards the door and peeked in to see a girl sitting cross-legged on a chair, in front of a computer screen. Although, none of them had ever seen a computer before, or that type of chair. Or, well, they had never seen anything like anything in this room.

The girl looked up from the screen of the computer, and her eyes widened a bit at seeing more people than just Destiny. She had medium length blood red hair tied in a low ponytail, amber eyes, and a deathly pale complection. She wore a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top, a magenta skirt with pin-prick black dots all over it, magenta socks with red roses on them, a crimson bead bracelet, a black velvet choker with azure beads on it, and a blue anklet with small moon charms on it. She turned the swivel chair around to face them, then stood up; she stood at about 5'5" or 5'4". "Desi, why didn't you tell me we had visitors!?" she exclaimed, frowning at Destiny, who smacked her face with her right palm.

"I DID." she stated, shaking her head at the other girl, then turned to the other four, and motioned to each one of them. "Serpa, this is Kaoru Kamiya, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, and Yahiko Myoujin." then she turned to the red haired girl, and motioned to her. "You guys, this is my best friend, roommate, and distant cousin, Serenia Pottain - everyone calls her by Serap, though. The reason is because her initials are S.A.P., so, just add the first three letters of her first name, and you have S-e-r-a-p. Except you may also call her what I call her..." Destiny grinned evilly, and Serap rolled her eyes, sighing and crossing her arms.

"If you tell them what you call me, I will tell them what Cinnaminna calls you." Serap said, her annoyed look changed to a smirk, and Destiny snickered, shaking her head. All this greatly confused Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko, but they kept quiet.

"Ok then. But they won't know why - course, neither do I... and I'll tell them what Randomonia calls you." Destiny retorted, and Serap snickered, shaking her head. Then Destiny turned back to the 'visitors', and grinned. "Well, we do not need to tell you guys those things, you'll find out about them later on." she then walked out of the room, motioning for the five to follow her into her room; which they did. As soon as she got into her room, she knelt down next to a bookshelf, and pulled out a medium sized book. "Ok, let's see... Himura... Kamiya... Himura... Kamiya... Sagara... Myoujin..." she muttered as she flipped through the pages, and suddenly she stopped, her hand just about to turn the page. "Kenji Himura. Kenji is the son of Kenshin Himura and Kaoru Himura, who was originally Kaoru Kamiya!" she grinned, and looked up at the others. "This book has my background, and a bit of Serap's, since she is my, like, fifth cousin. And guess what? You two are our great, great, great, great grandparents."

With learning that they got married, and that in front of them stood their several greats granddaughters, Kaoru and Kenshin both blushed, and looked at each other. Then their eyes rolled up in their heads, and then they collapsed onto the floor, soon followed by Yahiko and Sano.

Serap looked down at their four fallen visitors, then back up to Destiny, and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh sure, why don't you just say, 'You two get married, have a child, and we're your descendants! You can read your whole life story in this book, in fact, and guess what?! You're in the future!' That would have been easier." she drawled sarcastically, and rolled her eyes. Destiny scowled up at her, and stood up.

"I hate it when you're sarcastic! It's not right. Anyway, we have a problem."

"And what exactly IS that problem?"

"Where are our guests going to sleep?"

"Um... well, we don't have guest rooms... and I am NOT going to have ANY guy sleep in MY room, that's for sure!!"

"I thought that Kaoru could share my bedroom, and Yahiko in yours. Sano and Kenshin could sleep on the futon."

"I thought I said I don't want any GUY sleeping in my room?! There is no way that... that... little BOY is sleeping in my room! I get dressed in there, Desi!!"

"Get dressed in the bathroom! I don't want some boy in my room, gawking at me all the time like most boys do!"

"Well, he can sleep on the floor in the living room! He doesn't have to sleep in my room! Plus, that's just not right..."

"Oh, he's only ten! He won't hurt anything!"

"How do YOU know he's only ten? He could just LOOK ten, and really be... like... fifteen or something. Maybe even sixteen, y'know."

"I know, Serap. I'm Destiny, remember? I know these things."

"Hmph. Well... why can't he sleep on the floor in the living room? I mean, sure it's hardwood, but, we can always pile a few blankets or something..."

"Serap... He wouldn't be comfortable, and you know it! He's our guest, and he needs to be comfortable!"

"You're right... but... What would he sleep on in my room??"

"Um..."

"Ha, can find no answer can you? Because he is for SURE not taking my bed, because it's... well... MY bed! And that's all there is in my room to sleep on. So, I guess he'll just have to sleep on the chair in the living room or on the floor..."

Destiny smirked, then waved her hand, and a small cot appeared, "He can use this."

Serap's face fell, and she hung her head a bit, muttering about how the cot would not fit in the living room.

Destiny raised both her eyebrows, "Well, you better get this into your room!" She motioned towards the cot.

Serap glared at Destiny, and grabbed one end of the cot. "I would stick my tongue out at you, but that would be childish and would have no point to it." she pulled on the cot, gritting her teeth as she did it. She stopped for a moment, and looked back up at Destiny. "While I am doing this, can you get those four awake and into the living room or something so we can ask them what happened?" and then she continued to pulled the cot out of Destiny's room and into her own.

When Serap came back out, she saw Kaoru, Sano, Kenshin, and Yahiko sitting up on her and Destiny's couch/futon, and Destiny was speaking to them - probably asking them about what happened, and everything like that. "Hey Desi, I haven't had lunch yet - I'm going to be out for a little while, ok?" she said, sneaking backwards towards the door. Destiny looked up at her, and shook her head, crossing her arms and walking around the couch/futon and towards Serap.

"Nuh uh, you're not going out alone - I haven't had lunch yet, they told me they were hungry - or, at least, Sano and Yahiko did - and plus, where is your purse? You can't expect to pay for anything without your money." she stated, smirking as a blush crossed Serap's face and she chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"Uh... yeah. Hehehehe. Um, I was actually going to go over to Shawana's and ask her if she could let Yahiko stay in her guest room. I'm still not so happy about having someone else in my room..." she said, then turned towards her room, and began walking in that direction, while saying, "But, I didn't exactly lie, because I was planning on getting lunch as well, I just forgot my purse!" and before she was out of Destiny's reach, she found herself being pulled back by her ponytail. "BLOCHND!! What did you do that for? That hurt, DESINTY!"

Destiny just shook her head, smirking. "Oh Ickle Queeny, how forgetful thou art!" she placed a hand over her chest, and closed her eyes. "Thy purse thou art on the kitchen counter!" she then shook her head, scowled, and opened her eyes, letting go of Serap's low ponytail and balling both her hands into fists. Then her eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened, then she smirked, narrowing her eyes. This went on for a little while, until finally she shook her head, and turned on her heel, to walk into the kitchen.

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko had come over just as Destiny had grabbed Serap's ponytail, and had seen the whole odd display. They turned with questioning looks to Serap, who laughed, and shrugged, saying, "That's not unusual. You'll be seeing her and I doing that quite often. Everyone we know has gotten used to it by now."

You want to know what that whole display was about? Just rewind this a bit, tune out the outside world, tune into Destiny's head, and voila, the whole display from Destiny's point of view.

'Sean! While our guests are here, please do not do that.' Destiny, in her mind growled at a guy with green hair, silver eyes, wearing a brown t-shirt and slacks.

*'Why art thou so irritable?'* the guy, Sean, asked, looking at Destiny in confusion.

'BECAUSE, Mr. 1600s, I want them to know me. Not you. You're not Kenshin and Kaoru's descendant - and DEFINITELY not their great, great, great granddaughter. You're not even a girl!' Destiny shouted, pointing at Sean, who blinked at her.

&'Hahaha Hahahahaha ha! I can picture that. Sean, as a girl... Hilarious!!'& a girl with chocolate brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and an outfit similar to Destiny's laughed, shaking her head and covering her face with her hand.

'Marie, Sean, go AWAY, please, right NOW, if you don't MIND.' Destiny barked, and Sean and Marie just sat down in chairs that appeared out of nowhere (minds do that, you know).

Now, fast forward back to the present, Destiny walked back out of the kitchen, and handed Serap her magenta purse. "Here's your pink purse." she said, smirking at the slight frown that appeared on Serap's face.

"Magenta." Serap correct, turning on her heel and walking towards the shoes, followed by the other five. Serap leaned against the wall, and slipped her feet into her magenta shoes that didn't have backs. Destiny slipped her black leather boots on, Kaoru, Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko slipped their sandals on, and the six walked out the door.

While in the elevator, Destiny and Serap had another conversation/argument.

"So. What restaurant should we go to? The Great Wall, Inka, Azteca, Chinese Gardens, Andy's, Francisco's, Casa Mia, or Round Table Pizza?" Serap asked, searching through her purse for something.

"Hmm... We haven't been to the Great wall in a while, and they- " she motioned to the four others, "- would most likely find the food partially familiar."

Serap looked up at Destiny, and then looked back down at her purse, to pull out a small coin bag. "Well, I went there the other day. Plus, I think Chinese Gardens would be better. Because it's closer, and you don't have to serve yourself."

"Oh come on, Serap! Don't be so lazy! 'Don't have to serve yourself..' Pff!" She mimicked Serap in just a way to make her sound stupid.

Serap looked up at Destiny again, frowning. "I know I am lazy - I need to stop that. But, uh... well, er... uhh..." she searched for a retort, but ended up sighing, scowling, and searching through the small coin bag. "I'm sure they would rather be waited on than having to get their food themselves!"

"But they might order something they didn't want, so it would be better if they just served themselves!"

Serap sighed again, pulling a Listerine pocket pack out of her coin bag, and placing one on her tongue. She let it dissolve in her mouth, and then replied. "Why do you always win? Actually, don't answer that - I already know why..."

"Because I think before I speak?" She mocked, rolling her eyes, and pulling a small, leather, black handbag out of her jacket, and pulling a wallet out of it, checking how much cash she had. "I'll pay."

"Whatever you say..." Serap muttered, as the elevator came to a halt. The door opened, and a girl that stood at 5'11" rushed in, a frantic, yet excited, look on her face. She had long bittersweet orange (reddish orange) hair with no bangs, green eyes, pale skin (but it isn't nearly as pale as Serap's), a green tube top dress that came down just above her knees, and a green version of Serap's and Destiny's bracelets. She looked at Serap, then Destiny, then Kaoru, then Sano, then Kenshin, and then Yahiko. "Shawana?" Serap asked, looking at the girl - who's name was Shawana - strangely.

Shawana grinned, continuing to stare at Yahiko, who glanced around nervously, then looked back up at Shawana in confusion. "I see you got sent people from the past too! And hey, are you Yahiko Myoujin!?" she asked, as she approached Yahiko, who nodded his head slowly in response. She grinned wider. "I thought so! So, that makes you my... uh... great, great, great grandpa or... maybe not great, great, great, maybe just great, great..."

Yahiko blinked at Shawana in confusion for a moment, then his eyes widened, and he shouted, "WHAT?!"


End file.
